To securely fasten a toilet seat to a toilet base, several tools and components are required. One or more pairs (typically two) of a bolt and a nut are commonly provided with a toilet seat to assist in the fastening of the toilet seat to a toilet base. To install the toilet seat on the toilet base, fastening holes of the seat and the base are aligned, a screwdriver is used to tighten a bolt in each hole, and a wrench is used to tighten a nut on a bottom portion of the bolt extending from an underside portion of the toilet base of each hole. Additionally, a washer may be installed with the nut to prevent loosening of the nut.
This document describes an improved toilet seat tightening kit containing the tools needed for installing a toilet seat.